Vermilion
by Icedvalkyria
Summary: Conocía a la perfección textura de sus manos porcelana desde que eran niños, al igual que la frialdad de esos ojos plata, la amabilidad genuina detrás de una fachada dura; todo aquello le hizo amarlo hasta lo mas profundo de su alma. Y ya que finalmente era suyo, ambos serian felices, ¿verdad?. ErenxLevi/Mpreg/AU/Angst/Two-shot


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Créanme que si fuesen míos haría que Eren y Levi tuviesen varios hijos.

**Pareja:** Eren x Levi y Zeke x Levi unilateral. Hay mención al Eren x Jean

**Dedicado a: **_**Karla Nacaryd**_. Lamento demasiado haber tardado tanto, más de un año entero ;n; Prometo no abrir más concursos hasta estar segura de que puedo hacer los premios a corto plazo.

**Agradecimiento especial a:** Mrs Rogers-Stark por haber revisado esta primera parte. Es una excelente escritora también, si les gusta el Stony deberían ir a su perfil y leer.

**Advertencias:** Relaciones homosexuales, embarazo masculino, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte de personaje, algo de OoC, no puedo mentir, pues comúnmente trato de que conserven su caracter, pero acá Eren y Levi son más acaramelados, pero entiendan, años de puro amorsh. Está escrito en un Universo Alternativo (AU) donde los hombres con un tratamiento de fertilidad pueden adaptar su cuerpo para poder gestar.

**Playlist recomendada: **Vermilion – Slipknot, Familiar – Angnes Obel, Vogel im Käfig – Hiroyuki Sawano, Chaos is a ladder – Game of Thrones OST

**Vermilion**

**Capítulo uno: Danger**

El amor es uno de los sentimientos más hermosos que puede haber, pero para los seres humanos puede convertirse en un arma de doble filo, habiendo así dos resultados diferentes y casi paradójicos a la hora de que se acumule y comience a bullir cual volcán.

Aquel sentimiento le atormentaba, mareaba a Jaeger cada vez que se encontraba con Levi. Pues ese sentimiento chispeante que enviaba descargas por su cuerpo era algo que inició desde que era tan pequeño...

Su primer encuentro había sido a muy corta edad, y aun así lo impactó por completo —literal y metafóricamente—, guardando ese evento en lo más recóndito de su corazón.

Recordaba todo...

Conocía a la perfección la textura de sus manos porcelana desde que eran niños, pues muchísimas veces las llegó a tomar entre las suyas; al igual que no era de importancia cuántos años transcurrieran, siempre iba a reconocer la frialdad de esos ojos plata, la amabilidad genuina detrás de aquella fachada dura y sobretodo lo tersos que eran sus labios color rosado; todo aquello le hizo amarlo hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Y ya que finalmente sería suyo, ambos serían felices, ¿verdad?

Joder. No estaba tan seguro... O mejor dicho, no va a suceder, pues estos sentimientos que le llenaban, esos que desbordaban su corazón y espíritu lo torturaban por no tener todo en claro sobre el azabache. Le confundía y lo enloquecía.

Miró la tarjeta blanca en su mano, bastante sencilla y decorada con trazos dorados en las esquinas, con esa misma tinta se rotulaba una caligrafía perfecta —bueno, no tan perfecto como era Levi— que rezaba lo siguiente:

«_**Union Jaeger-Ackerman**_»

Torció el gesto, en una sonrisa agónica. ¿Le gustaba la tarjeta? Claro que le gustaba, ¡Le fascinaba! Esa frase «Jaeger-Ackerman» le parecía hermosa y le llenaba de purísima ilusión imaginar el resultado de tan ansiada unión, debería ser él quien esté feliz de leer esos dos apellidos juntos, más no lo estaba. Porque él amaba a Levi, pero este otro quizá... ya no.

Maldición, le confundían enormemente estos sentimientos... sobretodo sus palabras pronunciadas en una voz rasposa y un poco distorsionadas por el alcohol aquella noche...

_"Oye, esa vez que me besaste cuando éramos pequeños... no me dejaste hablarte. Huiste como si te dieron unas repentinas ganas de cagar monumentales y luego desapareciste" miró como el menudo hombre de ojos grises se encogía de hombros, dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza "Lo gracioso del caso es que me gustabas en verdad. Pero no me diste la oportunidad de decirlo. Bah, cosas del pasado" Dijo Levi esa vez. _

Sí, Levi se encontraba ebrio, todos lo estaban en esa reunión, rememorando diferentes anécdotas personales bastante divertidas. No obstante, incluso él mismo en medio de toda su borrachera había grabado eso en su memoria a fuego. Le parecía una confesión bastante confusa y ridículamente esperanzadora. ¿Por qué tomar en serio a alguien estando ebrio? Porque Levi era precioso para él, y cada gesto, frase o imagen de él la memorizaba como ninguno.

Suspiró luego de haber inspirado hondo en búsqueda de relajarse un poco y liberar esa tensión en sus hombros. Tuvo que soltar la tarjeta para no arruinarla, porque recordar todo esto justo en ese día le hizo apretar las manos y la mandíbula con amargura. Terminó de colocarse su traje formal que llevaba un rato echado en su cama, debía terminar de arreglarse para asistir al evento.

Se acercó al espejo. ¿Debería perfilar su barba? Se preguntó él, como si eso pudiera amortiguar su angustia.

Ja, sí que dolía...

Él quería ser ese Jaeger de esa mencionada y añorada unión, pero sólo le había tocado ser el Jaeger espectador de nuevo, tal parecía que el destino era tan cruel que su única razón de ser era para observar como su hermano acaparaba cualquier cosa que él desease. En esta ocasión no era observar cómo se lleva el amor de su padre, sino también ser testigo de cómo su hermano desposaba al hombre del que se había enamorado.

No era justo... Para él, lo que sucedía no era justo. Él había conocido a Levi primero, fue quién probo sus labios por primera vez, y ahora sólo estaba para mirar cuando debería ser él quien portara el otro anillo hoy.

¿Por qué Eren es quien recibe todo lo que él desea?

Esto tiene que arreglarlo después...

Volvió a soltar un suspiro de resignación al mirar a su reflejo, antes de retirarse de la habitación e ir a la boda del hombre que tanto amaba.

.

Levi se dedicó a mirar a la delicada criatura que reposaba en su camita, un bebito que se removía, inquietándose y moviendo sus bracitos, el azabache advertido por la manera en la que el pequeño arrugaba el entrecejo y su pequeña nariz decidió cogerlo en sus brazos, con muchísimo cuidado dado a lo pequeño que era.

Ya era tarde para cuando lo hizo, el pequeño bebé ya se hallaba llorando desconsolado, apretando sus manos en puños y mostrando su boquita sin dientes.

—Shh... —el ojigris le quiso calmar con leves balanceos y un suave siseo—. Sé bien que es tu hora de comer, calma... —le susurró, hablándole bajito para que no se asustara más.

Dio unos tres pasos mientras que lo balanceaba un poco, y colocó al bebito en los brazos del otro hombre presente en aquella habitación. La criatura seguía llorando, sólo que formaba menos escándalo por haberse tranquilizado mucho ante el arrullo de su padre tras recibirlo.

—Debes darle de comer. ¿Ya sabes cómo? —cuestionó Levi mirando al paciente que se había vuelto padre recientemente.

—Una vez miré un vídeo, pero... —la voz del paciente era llena de inseguridad, cosa de cualquier padre primerizo.

—Te mostraré —y en seguida Levi se dispuso a guiarle. Le explicó cuál era la posición más eficiente para amamantar—. Así ya está comiendo. Debes estar pendiente de que lo haga, porque hay veces en las que sólo están succionando, pero no es lo suficiente para lactar. En cualquier caso y sea cual sea la postura o posición escogida, es importante verificar que la postura, así como su succión, sean correctas; con la boca bien abierta, los labios evertidos, la lengua debajo del pezón y con nariz y barbilla tocando el pecho.

El enfermero de cabello azabache se despidió dejando a los nuevos padres con su pequeño hijo.

Tras muchísimas investigaciones y experimentos, se había diseñado un tratamiento de adaptación y fertilidad para varones que quisieran formar una familia en conjunto a su pareja homosexual. Había surgido como proyecto principalmente para mujeres que hayan pasado por alguna histerectomía —_extracción quirúrgica del útero_— y que luego tuvieran ese deseo de concebir de nuevo, y tan pronto dio buenos resultados, algunos quisieron pensar más en grande; ¿Y si hombres pudieran concebir también? Hombres que no fuesen transgéneros, que aunque tenían la opción viable de adoptar, quisieran además un bebé de sus propios genes, y que no hiciera falta un alquiler de vientre.

Nuevamente, fue obligatorio tomar muchísimas pruebas, había riesgos porque la genética fallara, pero con años y esfuerzos de miles de científicos resultó siendo un éxito.

No era un tratamiento económico, ni de lejos lo era. Pero era posible de pagar con arduo trabajo. Riesgoso para el padre y el bebé, pero con los años cada vez era más seguro. Levi con su trabajo en enfermería había sido testigo de que en efecto había muchas probabilidades de éxito en comparación a años anteriores. Justo ahora estuvo frente a la prueba de ello; una pareja de hombres que estaban recibiendo a su primer bebé, ambos parecían deslumbrar de dicha.

Levi caminó hasta la sala de enfermería, debía revisar el formulario de otros pacientes más antes de irse. Cuando su jornada ya había finalizado, tomó el ascensor para encaminarse luego hasta los lockers, se aseó muy bien y cogió sus cosas. Eren solía salir más tarde, aunque también podría salir un poco más temprano, dependía mucho de cómo estaba el día.

«**Eren**

✔✔¿Necesitas que te espere?

• No

• Si quieres ve a casa de una vez, todavía estoy ocupado. Yo luego busco el aventón.

• ¡Te amo! 💖

• 📄Sticker

✔✔Bien. También te amo.»

Guardado su móvil y se marchó del lugar.

Un par años de haberse casado con Eren habían logrado comprarse su departamento y su auto, el cuál compartían, cosa que era fácil ya que ambos trabajaban en el Hospital Central Paradise. Levi desempeñándose como el jefe de enfermería y Eren siendo auxiliar de médico forense, pues justo ahora se encontraba haciendo su especialización, en un año más ya podría encargarse más a fondo. Su casa no quedaba exactamente cerca, pero al tomar la autopista podían desplazarse bastante rápido.

Así lo hizo, aunque en esta ocasión había hecho una parada rápida por el autoservicio de la farmacia, por lo que se había tardado más de los diez minutos de siempre. Bajó de su vehículo con sus cosas luego de aparcarlo y subió a su departamento por el ascensor.

.

Levi ahora esperaba al temporizador que había dejado en el velador mientras que se encargaba de doblar, impecablemente, la ropa limpia que acababa de sacar de la secadora. Él solía organizar cada prenda dependiendo de sus colores y texturas, obviamente después de plancharlas, algunas las colgaba en ganchos, siempre obedeciendo la gama de tonos dentro del armario.

Organizar le ayudaba a relajarse, pues de algún modo estaba nervioso por los resultados que aguardaba. La biología molecular había hecho maravillas en su cuerpo, pese a que fue un proceso tortuoso, ya debería de poder concebir. Dicho tratamiento era de adaptación y fertilidad, donde su cuerpo iba creando una matriz artificial luego de que fuese colocada de manera ambulatoria. Y pues quería que funcionara, porque luego de unos cinco años de relación donde ya llevaban unos tres años casados, a ambos les agradaba la idea de formar una familia.

Dicha adaptación al ser costosa, Eren y él debieron trabar duro, logrando reunir lo suficiente. Y joder, como le dolió esa mierda y no precisamente en su bolsillo. Pues siempre aclaraban que el proceso de adaptación se asociaba bastante a los dolores menstruales en vientre y espalda baja que debían afrontar las mujeres, y no bromeaban cuando decían que era una jodida tortura.

Las cosas que se hacía por una familia.

Escuchó como la puerta de la recámara se abría, había estado tan concentrado en doblar y colgar la ropa limpia que jamás escuchó a su esposo llegar. Eren dejó su maletín cerca del clóset y fue directo a besarle. Levi le dio apenas un piquito antes de hacerse hacia atrás.

—Oye, ya te lo he dicho. No me gusta que me abraces sin que te quites el olor a muerto. Una ducha primero —decía terminando de guardar las últimas prendas.

—Llego cansado del trabajo, ¿Y me rechazas? —dramatizó fingiendo tristeza.

—Pues sí. Creo que eres lo suficientemente consciente de la cantidad de bacterias que hay en los cadáveres. Así que desvístete y métete a bañar —dijo más severo aun. En serio no quería pensar en toda la suciedad que debió traer.

—Creo que necesito ayuda para desvestirme... —Eren rió. Pero a Levi no le hizo gracia, cosa que el castaño no tardo en notar—. Está bien, tranquilízate. No tienes que poner esa cara cuando sólo estoy jugando.

Levi vio como el castaño se iba quitando la ropa y la colocaba en la cesta de ropa sucia laboral. Porque sí, ellos tenían una cesta aparte de la ropa normal para evitar contaminar otras prendas. El de cabellos negros utilizaba otros tipos de detergentes para la ropa del trabajo, ya que ambos se exponían a peligro biológico. Por lo que jamás de los jamases Levi permitiría mezclar los dos tipos de ropa diferentes.

El temporizador sonó indicándole que el tiempo de espera había acabado.

Estuvo por dirigirse a revisar la prueba que se había hecho. Estaba un poco nervioso del resultado, por lo que decidió mejor esperar a que Eren terminara de bañarse para juntos descubrir lo que resultaría. Tomó asiento en la cama, cogió un libro que siempre dejaba en el velador y empezó a leerlo.

Intentaba concentrarse, fallando en el intento.

De fondo estaba el ruido de la ducha que Eren estaba tomando ahora mismo. Levi volvió a mirar la puerta del baño, había dejado su test allí dentro envuelto en papel. Suspiró, decidió cerrar su libro y echar la mirada. Entró al baño, acercándose al lavamanos donde lo había colocado.

—¿Quieres unirte? —bromeó su esposo desde el otro lado de la cortina, en parte era broma y en parte la verdad es que le gustaba esa idea de compartir una ducha picante luego de su día lleno de trabajo.

—Buen intento —dijo Levi—. Había dejado algo aquí.

Al revisar el resultado una tenue y cálida alegría tomó lugar en su corazón, incluso sintió sus mejillas tomar algo de color al momento de formar una sonrisa. Había dado positivo la prueba de embarazo, y sabía que Eren iba a alegrarse al saberlo.

—Te espero en la sala para que podamos cenar —le contaría después de que terminaran de comer.

Eren salió de la ducha ya limpio, la ducha fue refrescante. Se colocó de una vez el pijama y todavía secándose los largos cabellos castaños caminó hasta el pequeño comedor que tenían. Observó a su atractivo esposo vistiendo su pantalón de pijama color plomo con algunas diminutas lunas grises impresas, su camisa de botones a juego con estas, estaba sirviendo lo que ambos iban a comer; una deliciosa tortilla con vegetales y espaguetis, pese a lo sencillos que eran los platos que cocinaba Levi, Jaeger era más que feliz comiéndose lo que su esposo le preparara.

—Mi Levi, no tenías que esperarme para cenar y lo sabes —dijo sentándose—. Si tenías hambre desde antes debiste haber comido.

—Eso no importa. Ya estamos los dos aquí. Me había estado encargando de la ropa y luego llegaste —le acercó una botella de vino que compartían de vez en cuando.

Eren se levantó de la mesa para acercar dos copas, pero Levi le detuvo.

—No, hoy no beberé.

A esto Jaeger se encogió de hombros y se sirvió su copa. Ambos se sentaron para poder cenar.

—Estuviste más ocupado hoy entonces.

—Ah, sí. Justamente anoche ocurrieron dos accidentes... Bueno, fue un sólo accidente pero estaban inmiscuidos dos grupos de jóvenes. Estaban conduciendo ebrios, muy ebrios pudimos notar y sucedió lo inevitable —lanzó un suspiro, no terminaba de asombrarse—. Sólo dos sobrevivieron del grupo de diez y el Doctor Zackly tenía mucho trabajo, así que ya sabes cómo sucede, termina llenándome de trabajo a mí también.

Levi asintió continuando con su cena. Quizá para otros era extraño tener este tipo de conversaciones, pero ellos estaban ya acostumbrados por el ámbito laboral al cual se dedicaban.

—Será difícil decirles a sus familiares.

—Sí —aceptó Eren, quizá era de las partes más difíciles de la carrera. Aunque él no solía hacerlo, ya que más bien se encargaba de averiguar la posible causa de cada muerte. Ya a esas alturas la familia de estas personas están enterados de que fallecieron—. ¿Qué tal van tus clases? —varió el tema a uno menos sombrío retomando la cena con otro bocado.

—Bueno, ya me tocará corregir una pila de exámenes. Joder, esa es la parte mierda de esto de dar clases. Detesto corregir exámenes.

Eren soltó una suave risa.

—Admite que te gusta tener nuevas víctimas a quienes aplazar en tu materia. Tuve que dormir contigo para subir mis notas en ese entonces.

Levi quien bebía agua en ese momento casi se ahoga al escucharle.

—Oye, no estés inventando —dijo tras toser un poco—. Para tu información yo no soy quien aplaza a mis estudiantes, simplemente no puedo colocar notas que no merecen —se defendió—. En cuanto a nosotros, si lo recuerdas bien ya habías cursado conmigo antes de que empezáramos a salir, así que no estés diciendo esa mierda. Ya seguro hiciste añicos mi reputación.

Eren había conocido a su esposo Levi en la universidad, pero no de la forma esperada; una donde tuviesen una pequeña historia de amor en esos días del florecer de la edad adulta en tiempos estudiantiles. Levi ya era un licenciado en enfermería para ese entonces y Eren un estudiante de medicina todavía.

Cuando lo vio cruzar por la puerta del aula, sus ojos habían quedado prendados totalmente de él por lo atractivo que era. A los ojos del castaño era como ver un pequeño hada muy pálido y de cabello ébano, y luego de ver su primera clase con Levi Ackerman notó lo digno de admirar que era, pues sus clases eran excelentes, inspiraba pasión y devoción, de por sí le era curioso que un enfermero fuese quien dé clases fisiología en la escuela de medicina, pero es que el hombre era una verdadera eminencia en su asignatura. Bastante estricto en su materia, pero muy admirable. Luego de la primera tutoría extra habían quedado conversando de otras cosas, y con el pasar del tiempo ese "admiro mucho al profesor Ackerman" pasó a "me gusta mucho el profesor Ackerman".

Era un comportamiento inmoral, por lo que después de que esas horas de tutoría de profesor-alumno se volvieran un rato de cortejo, habían decidido guardar las apariencias, colocarse bajo perfil. Jaeger había usado cualquier excusa para ir a esas tutorías, se hacía el que no comprendía las clases y que necesitaba horas extras para llegar al entendimiento, lo que menos había esperado Levi es que su estudiante fuese a lanzarle coqueteos en el proceso. En un principio Levi procuraba ignorarlo, no iba a caer en esos juegos, sin embargo luego de que Eren aprobara el curso por su propio mérito, se había quedado sin excusas para rechazarlo, y ya para esas alturas sí que sentía una fuerte atracción por el chico.

Había caído completamente entre sus garras y su carita de niño bien portado en ese entonces, ahora que había madurado más tenía rasgos más adultos y varoniles, que también le parecían muy atractivos.

—Por lo menos admite que yo te gustaba para ese entonces —le retó Eren, mirándole fijamente con esos ojos enormes y dorados, los cuales entrecerraba afinando su visión y dispuesto a captar cualquier rastro de engaño en el rostro enigmático del de ojos mercurio.

Levi le devolvió la mirada desafiante. Bebió otro poco de agua para tragar las últimas porciones de su plato, luego de dejar el vaso de vidrio en la mesa fue que respondió:

—Eso jamás lo sabrás. Confórmate de que ya estoy utilizando este anillo —declaró enseñándole su mano, con su anillo de matrimonio.

Eren ante esto sonrió con total sinceridad, estaba enamoradísimo todavía. Algunos decían que el tiempo iba deteriorando el matrimonio, convirtiéndolo en una experiencia insípida, pero el castaño aún no podía decir que eso era de esa manera, pues seguía loco por su esposo, tanto como los primeros días en los que notó cuan enamorado se encontraba.

Bien si su vida no era precisamente perfecta, porque el posgrado y el trabajo se robaba buena parte de su tiempo, estos ratos así eran lo más ideal para su corazón, lo mantenían contento.

—Espero y no te lleves ese secreto a la tumba.

Levi hizo un gesto con su mano en sus labios, indicándole que su boca estaría sellada.

—Sin embargo, hay algo importante que debes saber —Levi vio como Eren le regalaba toda su atención. El hombre de cabellos negros entonces extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón la prueba de embarazo totalmente limpia, enseñándole a Eren el par de líneas que indicaba que había dado positivo.

Eren al fijarse abrió los ojos de par en par, se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras que esbozaba una sonrisa.

—¿Estás...? —se encontraba demasiado emocionado. Sentía que iba a llorar. Levi le asintió y fue suficiente para que el castaño dejara salir un par de lágrimas. Se levantó con tanta fuerza y rapidez que derribó su silla, en un par de segundos ya había arrancado a Levi de su propia silla para elevarlo y estrujarlo —. ¡Te amo, Levi! ¡Gracias! ¡Te amo tanto!

—Oye, idiota, tampoco acabes con nuestro comedor —le regañó sin hacer nada para alejarse de su cálido cuerpo. Él también se sentía demasiado contento.

—Lo siento —dijo como si fuese un niño al que pillaran haciendo una travesura—. Pero me haces demasiado feliz, Levi. Súper feliz —lo bajó con delicadeza y en seguida se colocó de rodillas, abrazando de nuevo a Levi y apoyando la cabeza en su vientre—. También te adoro a ti, mi dulce bebé...

—Eren, sabes bien que es muy pequeño para oírte.

—No importa. Pues le hablaré a diario para que tan pronto pueda escuchar estará oyendo cada cosa que le diga.

Levi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Jaeger no tenía remedio en definitiva. Se besaron de nuevo con muchísima alegría. Eren se retractó, sus vidas sí podían volverse más perfectas.

—Tanto dolor valió la pena, ¿no? —dijo al recordar como Levi se hacía un ovillo en su cama o el sofá por los terribles cólicos, tomando varias tazas de té en busca de un alivio.

—Claro, para ti fue más sencillo que no tuviste que aguantarte una mierda. Me seguiré compadeciendo de las mujeres que soportan eso mensualmente. Y bueno, ahora soy parte de ese club también —sin mencionar que deberá pasar por dolores de parto más delante, pensó Levi.

El castaño volvió a colocarse de pie para besar sus labios con devoción y ternura.

—No puedes quejarte porque estuve consintiéndote todo ese rato y lo seguiré haciendo —el próximo beso fue en la frente.

Después de ese dulce momento Eren se dispuso a recoger los platos y lavarlos, aquella noticia le emocionaba tanto que su cansancio por rutina laboral se había ido al caño. Fueron a la habitación de ambos y recostados en la cama el castaño volvió a acercarse y apoyó el rostro en el vientre plano donde su hijo crecía ahora. Susurró unas lindas palabras que Levi volvía a insistir en que no van a ser escuchadas, pero eso a Eren no le importaba, porque quería derrochar todo su amor en ese instante. Luego de hacerle un par de pequeñas promesas a ese diminuto embrión al que adoraba, fue hasta los labios de Levi para unirlos con los suyos como si así sellara ese juramento de protegerlos y amarlos a ambos.

El hombre de cabellos negros se sintió en las nubes con aquel beso, porque no era como esos que se daban al saludarse o despedirse, los besos de buenos días y dulces sueños; no porque estos no tuviesen un significado, porque ese roce suave y casto lo disfrutaba también, pero este de ahora estaba más cargado de sentir, eran de esos que parecían ser mágicos y que esfumaban al mundo entero para que su cabeza sólo considerara la existencia de ellos dos.

Los pálidos dedos se perdieron en las largas hebras castañas, peinando estas y masajeando la nuca mientras que juntaban más sus labios, sintió a Eren estremecerse, pues sabía cómo le encantaba aquel gesto.

Esos deliciosos besos pasaron de ser miel a convertirse en fuego a los pocos minutos, donde las caricias eran más repetitivas, las manos entrando bajo la ropa y tocando la piel que vibraba, cada vez brillando más ante la luz del velador haciendo que las pieles se vieran como perlas en el medio de una costa nocturna. Unos jadeos fueron el fondo musical de esa escena, donde la ropa empezaba a sobrar y sólo había pura pasión y ganas de amarse.

Al final de la noche, en esa habitación se encontraban dos cuerpos desnudos refregándose el uno al otro, desperdigando pura dicha y profundo amor en el lenguaje más placentero de la existencia. Hicieron el amor más de una vez hasta quedar cansados y durmieron, Levi apoyado en el torso del más joven y este último rodeándolo por la cintura, el latir del corazón del castaño junto con el agotamiento le ayudaron a dormir profundamente.

.

Zeke se ajustó las gafas y volvió a repasar la lista de mercado que llevaba en mano. Desde hace una semana que se había quedado de visita en la casa de su padre, había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que la última conversación que tuvo previa a esta reciente donde trataron de "arreglar" un poco sus conflictos. Eventualmente debían de conversar, supuso él, por lo que terminó accediendo a visitarle como Grisha le pidió.

Ahora se encontraba haciendo el mercado, cosa que nunca pensó que haría por su viejo. Pero... ¿Qué más da? El viejo estaba ocupado en consultas, solo ahora, viudo por segunda vez... Aunque pudo haber acudido a Eren, terminó llamándolo a él, cosa bastante extraña, mas no iba a cuestionarle eso.

Lanzó un suspiro. ¿Qué otra cosa faltaba? Ya había ido por el arroz, los huevos. Ah, faltaba la carne.

Empujó su carrito hasta la sección indicada en los tableros que colgaban en el supermercado, y terminó encontrándose a su hermano menor, quien parecía estar debatiéndose sobre qué llevar entre la carne molida que tenía en la bandeja de su mano izquierda o el paquete de muslitos de pollo de su mano derecha. Se le acercó, si había vuelto a la ciudad para arreglar problemas familiares, Eren estaba incluido, ¿No?

—Si quieres empezar a acumular grasa abdominal, deberías llevar los muslos de pollo —empezó él en broma. Eren se había ladeado a un costado para mirarlo.

—Ah, hola. Cuánto tiempo —le sonrió apenas, aunque con más seriedad que nada. Hacía meses que no le veía, o... ¿un año tal vez? Zeke vio que su medio-hermano relajaba un poco el semblante—. La verdad es una sorpresa verte aquí. ¿Vacaciones? —preguntó el castaño escogiendo la carne molida. El rubio se preguntó por unos segundos sobre si Eren de verdad se asustó por lo de la grasa o si simplemente escogió esta por gusto, aunque le restó importancia.

—Algo así. Estaba haciendo las compras acá y te vi. Me estoy quedando con papá.

Eren le miró incrédulo por unos segundos, esbozando una sonrisa como si descubriera que le jugaran una broma, cruzado de brazos y el semblante más fresco. ¿Tal vez ya no había rencores?

—¿Tú te estás quedando con papá? No puedo creerte —era comprensible que no le creyera, pues no era un secreto la relación padre-hijo tan pobre que por años llevaban.

—Es así —admitió encogiéndose de hombros e introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos—. Estuve un tiempo pensando... en que independientemente de las cosas que sucedieron, seguimos siendo familia, ¿no? Él de todos modos no va a estar para siempre, tarde o temprano debía tratar de arreglar las cosas —le confesó mirándole de frente. Estaba siendo sincero.

Eren asintió, comprendiendo las palabras del rubio. El castaño le contestó algo que Zeke la verdad no le prestó atención, pues sus ojos y cabeza se imantaron al hombre de baja estatura que se acercaba con un frasco de duraznos en almíbar. No obstante, lo que más atrajo su atención no era dicho frasco, ni siquiera la despampanante belleza que tenía Levi, mas bien quedó boquiabierto al ver el vientre abultado que éste portaba, el cual evidentemente no era de haber subido de peso.

—Estaba leyendo la etiqueta y dice que no utilizan azúcar sino edulcorante, sucralosa específicamente, quizá no me haga daño —habló el más bajo con los ojos clavados en el frasco y una de sus dos manos sosteniendo la pequeña barriguita, en definitiva estaba encinta, aquel gesto se lo aseguraba al rubio. Levi lo miró, notando su presencia—. Ah, hola, Zeke —le habló fríamente.

Ese saludo helado se clavó en el pecho del rubio, sin embargo lo disimuló con excelencia. Pero si había algo allí que le producía más dolor era ver el vientre en crecimiento en el hombre de cabellos negros. De nuevo se veía a sí mismo nadando en las pantanosas aguas del dolor y la envidia, sentimientos que habían fracturado su relación con su hermano también. Era difícil escapar de emociones tan fuertes.

—Wow, esto sí que es inesperado —se rascó la nuca—. No sabía que estaban teniendo un hijo.

—¿Por qué tendríamos que decirte? —preguntó Levi igual de seco, directo y filoso como un puñal.

—Bueno, mi padre tampoco me lo comentó —le explicó en defensa mirando fijo a los ojos del más bajo.

—Quizá quería ahorrar problemas.

—Je, ¿Eso piensas de mí? —dijo con una sonrisa cargada de ironía, un poco rota.

—No lo sé, Zeke. Lo que hiciste es difícil de olvidar —replicó Levi. Vio como Eren lo cogía de la mano como si quisiera darle calma, avanzando apenas un paso, interponiendo algo distancia entre el rubio y el de cabello azabache.

Las palabras filosas del pequeño hombre se le clavaron cual estacas en el corazón. Maldición, aún le dolía. ¿Ni como amigo era aceptable? Ya había pasado un tiempo tras ese incidente, y ya lo tomaba como un viejo amor al que no puede acceder, le tocaba enfrentar la realidad y soltarlo, eso trataba desde hace meses joder. ¿Por qué entonces ver a Levi embarazado le hacía sentir así de enojado?

Qué patético era, ¿Acaso conservó en el fondo algo de esperanza?

No. Debía retomar control de su cordura.

—Oye, espera —elevó un poco las manos en derrota—. Sé que nada de eso fue correcto, y lo siento —dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a la pareja—. Yo... en ese momento estaba confundido, no veía con claridad las cosas y... sí que me pasé contigo Levi —expresó esta vez mirando al susodicho—, con ambos —corrigió—. Ahora comprendo perfectamente, que ustedes se aman, son felices y eso es lo que importa. Por eso me alejé también, y así como coloqué distancia por mucho tiempo me gustaría que ahora dejáramos ese episodio atrás.

Eren rodeaba ahora la ya no tan esbelta cintura de Levi, de una forma posesiva, como si remarcara ese hecho ya mencionado; la pareja era entre ellos dos, Zeke sólo sobraba. Levi por su parte sólo le observaba con esos ojos de acero gélido, sus brazos aún cruzados.

—En serio, felicidades por su bebé. No quisiera... perderme el nacimiento y crecimiento de mi sobrino o sobrina. No sé si tendrán un niño o niña, o si serán gemelos... ¿Lo son?

—No, no son gemelos —aclaró ahora su medio hermano.

Eren también seguía molesto y lo sabía muy bien, por algo es que estuvo tan seco en un principio. No mentía, era consciente de que no fueron correctas sus acciones, ¿Pero qué esperaban de un hombre enamorado a tal punto? Confundido sobre cómo Levi se sentía con respecto a él tras los años de separación.

¿Y ahora? Esperando un bebé de su hermano. Nunca pensó llegar a tales niveles de agonía dentro se su alma. Lo intentó, trató de olvidar a Levi, tratar de eliminar y remover esa masa repleta sentimientos que llevaba desde aquel recuerdo infantil de su niñez.

Se estaba resignando ahora. Cómo le gustaría que todo fuese distinto. ¿Si Eren no hubiese nacido él estaría en su lugar?

Ante este pensamiento Zeke se autorecriminó, ¿Como podía pensar esas cosas? ¿Tan egoísta podía volverse? El rubio observó a su hermano, quien parecía vacilar unos segundos antes de responder:

—Es bueno que lo hayas entendido —expresó Eren relajando un poco la postura antes tensa—. Mira, debemos irnos ya. Fue bueno verte. Tampoco quiero resentimientos contigo.

—Nos vemos —fue el único par de palabras que le dedicó Levi.

Su pecho dolió, haciéndole volver a tener la ocurrencia de antes. Pues recordaba que se había mudado de ciudad años atrás por el nacimiento de Eren, gracias a ese evento fue que se tuvo que alejar de Levi.

.

—¿Sufres de la memoria?

—Sabes bien que no, Levi.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso entonces? —preguntó Levi tomando asiento en el sofá de la sala. No habían conversado sobre el encuentro con Zeke en el camino, hasta después de terminar de guardar los víveres.

—Levi, sabes que eso me colocó furioso también. No es fácil que tu hermano esté empeñado en querer coquetear y seducir a tu esposo. Sabía de sobra que no le harías caso, pero no dejaba de romperme las pelotas. Además de que te estaba molestando mucho —decirlo todo era más difícil de lo que esperaba, pues recordarlo hizo sentir la bilis en su garganta. Apretó los dientes de la rabia.

Tras un suspiro decidió dejar de pensar en el pasado. Le jodía muchísimo, pero ya Zeke le explicó que no volvería a molestar, quería creerle, pues la verdad sí tomó distancia por bastante tiempo como es lo correcto, aunque claro está que la confianza debía ganársela de nuevo.

—Pero sigue siendo mi hermano, tampoco puedo estar toda la vida con rencor. Él tiene su punto al decir que quiere conocer a su sobrino.

Escuchó a su esposo chasquear la lengua ante eso último, sabía que para Levi eso no era suficiente.

Eren tomó asiento a un lado de Levi, tocando el lindo vientre redondito de cinco meses y medio. Entre sus dedos contra la cálida y creciente barriga sintió una tenue patadita.

—¿Lo sentiste, Levi? — preguntó Eren demasiado entusiasmado. Sus ojos dorados destellaban de amor.

—Obviamente lo sentí. Está dentro de mí ocupando espacio de mis órganos, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Ni siquiera esto te puede poner de mejor humor? —no obtuvo respuesta—. ¿No quieres probar los duraznos que compramos hoy?

Silencio, pero vio a Levi meditarlo

—Tráelos.

Jaeger sonrió, acababa de dar en el clavo. Compartieron los duraznos en almíbar, los cuales estaban muy ricos y jugosos, aunque la mayoría se los comió Levi, colocando la excusa de que eran dos personas que se alimentaban, Eren no tuvo inconveniente porque a decir verdad se empalagaba un poco. Luego de un vaso de agua finalizaron aquella merienda. Aprovecharon el resto de la tarde para pintar el cuarto de su futuro hijo.

Ah, les había costado un poco escoger un color, pues habían optado por guardarse para sorpresa el sexo del bebé. Y he allí el dilema del color, lo que pensaron más neutral fue en un amarillo pastel. Quizá luego dibujarían algunas lunas o estrellas en blanco. Ambos disfrutaban de esto de armar su pequeño nido.

Al final Eren fue quien terminó el trabajo, pues Levi se cansó en determinado momento. Esto de llevar el embarazo era agotador, sobretodo para un cuerpo que originalmente no llevaba tales funciones como contenedor gestante.

Después de que se bañaron prepararon la cena y se marcharon a la cama. Era el día libre de ambos, pero toda la actividad previa los hizo caer directo al mundo de Morfeo.

El resto de la semana fue un poco más movida, Levi seguía asistiendo a la universidad, no para dar clases porque ya se encontraban cerrando la programación, por lo que asistía a aplicar los últimos parciales, ya las correcciones sí que no las debía hacer sólo él, pues otros profesores del departamento le ayudarían a corregir. No tendría que haber ningún choque de criterios, dado a que todos llevaban el mismo patrón de corrección. Ya todo marchaba bien a la llegada del fin de semana.

Bueno, aunque ese sábado recibieron una invitación de su suegro para que almorzaran juntos, cosa que habría recibido con más agrado de no ser porque obviamente este allí el odioso hermano de Eren, ese rubio que ahora mientras que preparaban algo no dejaba de parlotear cualquier cosa sin sentido, como si quisiera sacarle conversación sólo porque sí. Él todavía sentía la tensión incómoda en el ambiente y parecía que el rubio fingiera demencia con respecto a eso.

—Hey, Levi, puedes decirme a mí o a Eren que te ayude a llevar eso, no hace falta que lleves peso, ya llevas un buen peso en esa pancita —decía el rubio quitándole de las manos el pollo entero que acababa de sacar del congelador.

Ugh, eso también, que le trataran como inválido por su embarazo, era una verdadera molestia. Levi empezó a preguntarse cómo es que Zeke y él fueron tan amigos antes, antes del incidente y mucho antes de conocer a Eren. Al hacer memoria recuerda a ese niñito de cabello rubio que le seguía a todas partes como si fuese un perrito —a pesar de que supo su nombre después de golpearlo y hacerlo llorar—, en ese entonces también era más alto que él, excepto porque la diferencia no era mucha —como ahora—, y también recuerda que sus mejillas eran gorditas. Desde antes era muy conversador, la mayor parte de las tardes que compartían el que más hablaba era Zeke, sólo que en ese momento sí le gustaba escuchar.

Bien, quizá no había mucha diferencia del Zeke pequeño al de ahora, debía admitir quizá de que estaba poniéndose muy obtuso, pero el rubio fue el que prácticamente dañó su confianza, sabiendo que Eren y él ya estaban casados aún así le buscó para confesarse, y está bien, lo rechazó, pero Zeke insistía, e insistía, mandándole obsequios como si cambiaría los hechos con eso. El grado de intensidad fue tal que inevitablemente Eren acabó enterándose, hubo la calurosa discusión en los peores días que su esposo estaba atravesando, pues recién había fallecido Carla en un accidente, y todo rastro de amistoso afecto se había ido a la mierda. Al menos el rubio tomó la decisión de irse de la ciudad, buscar un trabajo y una vida distanciada a ellos.

Ya era prácticamente un año desde eso, Zeke aseguraba que superó esa etapa, que tenía una nueva vida y que no buscaba estorbar ni crear más rencor de por medio. Bueno, pensándolo desde esa perspectiva, Eren de todos modos tenía razón, de nada servía que ellos sólo tuviesen ese resentimiento por algo que pasó hace tanto.

El almuerzo había estado aceptable, Levi sintió que tras meditar lo previo parte de la tensión se había ido, conversaron sobre varias cosas y temas triviales.

A la hora de recoger y limpiar, Zeke les contó a Eren y a él que se había reunido esa semana con Pieck, su exnovia. Seguía soltera luego de su ruptura, sí había salido unas cuantas veces pero sin que fuese nada serio, el rubio les habló sobre que estaba considerando volver a salir con ella, a ver qué tal le iría.

De ser totalmente cierto lo que dice, significa que en serio se olvidó de él, cosa que le traería total alivio de no tener que aguantar sus estupideces de nuevo. Un rato más tarde ya estaban de regreso a su departamento.

.

Los próximos días y semanas Zeke a veces le escribía a Eren para conversar ciertas cosas, parecía de verdad esforzarse en remediar la relación con su hermano menor. Le contó que le había ido bien en su salida con Pieck, tuvo algo de suerte esa vez.

Lo más idóneo era eso, seguir con su vida ya que Levi tiene la suya con Eren, y no cree que alguna vez eso fuese a cambiar, se veían muy juntos, además de ahora dar el siguiente paso a tener una familia propia, sólo si estaban muy enamorados es que hacen eso. Él no haría eso con Pieck por ejemplo, apenas y estaban recuperando su anterior relación.

¿Le gustaba? Claro que le gustaba, era una mujer muy atractiva, eso de ser bajita y cabello negro en definitiva la hacía de su tipo. Aunque no es como si tuviese demasiadas ganas de irse a algo serio estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, para hacer honor a esa frase de un clavo saca a otro clavo.

Sin embargo, no era nada fácil para él, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba enamorado de Levi? ¿Quince años? Encendió un cigarrillo levantándose del escritorio donde estaba, tratado de hacer memoria, dejó ir el humo mirando a la ventana. Si se lo pensaba muy en serio, podría decir que amaba a Levi incluso desde antes de que Eren naciera.

Oh, sí. Es justamente así, porque para ese momento antes de que siquiera pudiera atreverse a besar a Levi, su padre ya había embarazado a quien en ese entonces era su amante. Transcurrieron décadas después de eso, y aún se le revolvía el estómago al pensar que su padre le fue infiel a su madre estando así de enferma en cama. Volvió a echar otra calada razonando en que ya no era momento de pensar en eso, ya sucedió hace tanto, ni que tuviese alguna máquina del tiempo para evitar tal cosa.

Tal vez debió estudiar física cuántica en lugar de química pura de querer hacer el intento de construir una. Zeke rió de su propio chiste, como si eso fuese posible.

Volvió al escritorio a seguir laborando, durante su estadía procuró en tomar su tiempo libre para aunque sea hacer algunos trabajos de la empresa que iría enviando por correo electrónico. De vez en vez se distraía con alguno que otro artículo que encontrara por internet, uno llamó su atención y tras leerlo abrió en seguida el chat de Levi, ese que nunca abrió desde hace meses.

Espera, ¿Debería? Dijo que ya se había rendido a su destino. No obstante, no era nada malo. No tener a Levi de pareja no implica que no pueda buscar su amistad nuevamente, ¿no?

«**Levi Jaeger**

✔✔Hey

✔✔Acabo de leer que sería bueno para ti que te comieras tu placenta

✔✔📄Sticker»

Listo. Serviría para romper el hielo, ¿no?

Prosiguió con su trabajo un poco más concentrado. Tras terminar su cigarrillo terminó prendiendo otro, revisó su Whatsapp notando entonces como Levi lo había dejado en visto. Soltó un bufido antes de dar una nueva calada, dejando salir el humo por sus labios a los segundos, bueno, Levi podría tener sus propias ocupaciones ahora mismo y por eso no le podía contestar.

Aunque contestar un mensaje era algo de unos cuantos minutos, ¿no?

Volvió a abrir el articulo que acababa de leer y copio el link para compartirselo al chat

«**Levi Jaeger**

✔✔Hey

✔✔Acabo de leer que sería bueno para ti que te comieras tu placenta

✔✔📄Sticker

✔✔[link]

✔✔Allí te dejo la fuente, para que veas que no me estoy inventando nada ️»

Ese día hizo algo de frío, cosa que no era de menos por estar a mitad de diciembre, por lo que se había levantado a ajustar un poco el calefactor y prepararse una rica taza de chocolate caliente; aperitivo que solía ser para gente más joven, pero realmente le importaba poco aquel detalle. Al terminar miró la puerta que llevaba al sótano abierta y escuchó algo de ruido.

Decidió bajar, encontrándose a Grisha destapando algunas cajas que estaban allí.

—¿Limpiando un poco? —llamó la atención de su padre terminando de descender aún con la taza en mano.

—Ah, no precisamente. Pasa que tengo ciertos adornos navideños que no estamos utilizando que pensé en llevar al hospital, Kruger está recogiendo donaciones para oncología.

El rubio notó que había un par de cajas más que tenían su nombre allí. ¿Así que el viejo conservaba todavía sus cosas?

—Pensé que habías tirado eso —dijo dando un sorbo a su taza destapando una de las cajas.

—Son tus cosas, ¿Cómo las voy a tirar? Esta caja que estoy vaciando es la de Eren, y lo hago porque ya él me dijo que quería donar todo.

—Sí, pero tiraste las cosas de mamá, ¿no es así? —dijo con un tono ácido. Ah, recordaba que se había armado una fuerte discusión esa vez, incluso pensar en ello lo amargaba.

Grisha lo miró incrédulo, soltando un suspiro.

—Zeke, eso fue hace más de quince años. ¿De verdad vas a sacarlo ahora? Yo te lo expliqué esa vez, que no te podías seguir aferrando.

—Bueno, al menos esta vez sí pensaste en cómo podría sentirme de tirar mis cosas, te agradezco eso —dijo mirando lo que había en la caja. Eran algunos libros de su escuela primaria, los cuales empezó a colocar en la caja de donaciones de la biblioteca. La ropa que estaba allí doblada la colocó en la caja para el hospital—. Pero aunque tienes razón, sabes que algunos nos cuesta un poco más el luto.

Se formó un silencio mientras que separaban y clasificaban lo que se iba a donar.

Zeke también colocó sus antiguos juguetes en la donación. Ya había vaciado una caja entera. Al destapar la siguiente se topó con un álbum de fotos. No recordaba mucho de haber tenido eso. Lo abrió encontrando unas cuantas fotos de su madre, otras de él con su madre.

—¿No estaba perdido? —le preguntó a su padre.

El susodicho se acercó a admirar el álbum con las fotografías.

—Ah, sí. Pero un día de limpieza profunda apareció mal clasificado, por eso no lo encontrabas. Creo que las fotos no están bien ordenadas —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pues miró que luego de pasar una de las páginas, aparecía la primera foto de Zeke y Eren juntos, donde este último era apenas un recién nacido—. Ese de ahí es Levi, ¿Verdad? —dijo refiriéndose a la siguiente fotografía, una donde estaba el pequeño rubio sonriente con un helado en su mano, sentado cerca de otro niño más bajito con cabello negro y con su respectivo helado, ni siquiera miró a la cámara, sino parecía concentrado en comerse su barquilla y que lo tomaron desprevenido para la foto.

—Sí, es él —dijo sonriendo con gracia al ver lo tierno que era Levi—. ¿Eren no ha visto ninguna de estas fotos?

—No lo creo.

Ah, podría quedarse horas mirando esas viejas fotos, pues tenía varias con Levi. Unas en la playa, otra con su guante de béisbol puesto y Levi llevando el bate, otra donde estaban armando juntos un rompecabezas. Sí que tuvieron una hermosa y tierna amistad cuando eran pequeños, ¿Las cosas serían distintas si no se hubiese ido del pueblo?

—¿Zeke, te parece si donas este también? —su padre le cortó el hilo de pensamientos al sacar el muñeco hecho a mano de un monito—. Era tu favorito, pero quizá haga feliz a otro niño y...

—¡No! —dijo alterado casi arrancando el mono de peluche de las manos de su padre. Grisha lo miró desconcertado, Zeke respiró hondo, observándose como ahora apretaba ese muñeco con demasiada protección—. L-lo siento, es que lo hizo mamá... Quiero que lo tenga mi sobrino.

—Está bien, hijo —contestó todavía desconcertado.

Zeke bajó la mirada. ¿Qué le sucedía?

—Tengo trabajo que hacer y quizá salga con Pieck hoy, entonces te dejo... Ya lo que queda en las cajas puedes dárselo al Doctro Kruger para que lo done. Me quedaré con esto —dijo antes de subir las escaleras del sótano.

Al volver junto a su notebook y móvil revisó más de las fotografías, habían unas donde Levi sonreía, esas fueron imágenes que le inundaron de nostalgia, una que volvía a alborotar sentimientos en los recovecos de su alma. Cuando movió el mouse para que la pantalla se iluminara notó las notificaciones en Whatsapp, eran mensajes del grupo del trabajo, otros de Pieck y la respuesta de Levi.

El corazón se le agitó, y sin razón aparente abrió primero el de Levi.

«**Levi Jaeger**

✔✔Hey

✔✔Acabo de leer que sería bueno para ti que te comieras tu placenta

✔✔📄Sticker

✔✔[link]

✔✔Allí te dejo la fuente, para que veas que no me estoy inventando nada ️

• Ah, te refieres a eso.

• Sí, una vez lo leí también, aunque no se ha visto mucha evidencia de que en serio sea beneficioso.

• Encima que es grotesco pensar en consumir algo que salió de mí...»

Tragó grueso al sentirse ansioso nuevamente después de que él le siguió la conversación con otro comentario. Estaba muy mal tener esos sentimientos, se sentía tenso de nuevo. Le escribió ahora a Pieck sobre salir esa misma noche, ¿Algo de sexo le ayudaría a olvidarlo? Esperaba que sí.

—Maldición, la verdad no haría mal una maquina del tiempo.

.

Levi estaba sentado escuchando a su ruidosa amiga Hanji, que parloteaba en voz alta sobre lo súper bien que le iba en sus últimas investigaciones con los reptiles.

—Han, no has dejado hablar a Levi ni una sola vez —le trató de frenar Moblit. Pues sí, desde que llegaron la castaña lo había abrazado con fuerza y se sentaron junto a él para que esta sólo le lanzara toda esa información condensada de trabajos de biología—. Ni siquiera le entregamos su regalo.

— ¡Ah, claro! —dijo Hanji entregándole la bolsa. Levi le agradeció esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver que recibió unas diminutas camisetas de bandas de rock para su bebé. En la caja de adentro encontró además la compilación platino de Metallica, su banda favorita—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te aclaro de una vez que esas camisetas es para el mini Levi o mini Eren, no para ti. Sé que eres enano, pero no para tanto —le guiñó el ojo su amiga.

Levi rodó los ojos por el pésimo chiste.

—Tu tío no ha llegado, por eso Eren no tiene cara de andar nervioso —soltó riéndose.

—No vendrá. Fue a pasar la navidad con los Reiss.

—Oh, entiendo. Eren debe sentirse aliviado entonces—rió ella.

—Ambos, porque no tengo entonces que controlar al borracho ese.

Hanji rió con ganas para luego posar las manos en el vientre de seis meses de Levi.

—Bebé muévete —le ordenó.

—No, déjalo dormir. No vas a estar ahora experimentando con mi hijo —bufó levantándose de su asiento.

Fue hasta la cocina, el olor de pavo al horno le hizo agua a la boca. Isabel y Eren sí que se lucían en la cocina.

—¿Tienes hambre, amor? Tranquilo, en poco tiempo va a estar listo —le dijo Eren mientras que continuaba cortando vegetales para la ensalada que iba a preparar como acompañante.

—No, es que huyo de la loca que quiere experimentar con nuestro hijo.

Eren comenzó a reírse.

—No debe ser para tanto...

Un rato después ya estaba ayudando a colocar la mesa, en eso acababa de llegar Grisha junto a Zeke y Pieck.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde, soy un pésimo anfitrión al llegar de último. Hasta ahora estuvimos en el hospital entregando las donaciones.

Saludaron a los otros invitados, Pieck en seguida también saludó a Levi.

—Feliz cumpleaños y feliz navidad, espero y te guste —le entregó una bolsa decorada con colores navideños, enseñándole una sonrisa—. Yo puedo terminar de poner la mesa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por llegar tan tarde.

Levi aceptó y se apartó un poco para darle espacio a proseguir, Zeke en ese momento se le acercó también, dándole un abrazo amistoso que le tomó por sorpresa. Bueno, era típico de Zeke, pero él no suele ser demasiado demostrativo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, también te traje algo —dijo al separarse al fin. Le entregó una bolsa también decorada—. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero era muy especial para mí porque lo había hecho mi madre a mano para mí.

Levi al meter la mano en la bolsa encontró a ese mono de peluche con cara cómica que años atrás Zeke siempre tenía sobre su cama. Sí lo recordaba y también sabía lo especial que era para él, ¿Por qué se lo daba?

—Quiero que mi sobrino o sobrina lo tenga...

El de cabello azabache asintió, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de tan solo pensar en su pequeño bebé con eso en sus manos.

—Gracias. Sé que le gustará —dijo sincero.

El de cabellos negros no lo supo en ese instante, pero estaba cometiendo un error al aceptar ese obsequio que lo era todo para el rubio, además de sonreírle de nuevo tras casi un año entero. Se había confiado por ver que Zeke volvía con su ex y hasta la invitaba a ver a la familia, de verdad pensaba que él había cambiado.

La cena estuvo exquisita, la velada fue muy agradable. Ya en la madrugada Eren y Levi se retiraron y al día siguiente organizaron mejor los regalos que recibieron, notaron que más que una celebración de navidad y cumpleaños parecía un baby shower, pues la mayor parte de los regalos eran para el bebé, cosa de la que la pareja no se quejaba, les encantaba que su pequeño hijo fuese tan querido por todos.

El mes se pasó volando, Levi ya tenía un vientre mucho más grande, el séptimo mes le sentaba bien, según Eren, pues no dejaba de tomarle fotos en todo momento, le hablaba como un loro a su vientre cada rato que podía, y mientras tanto el mocosito ese que crecía en su interior se movía enloquecido en cada noche de nuevo, privándole parte de su preciado sueño.

Eren recibió una oportunidad de ir a unas conferencias fuera de la ciudad, cosa que lo ilusionó bastante, pues le ayudaría muchísimo a su carrera. ¿El problema? Pues que era todo el fin de semana y justo tocaba el control prenatal de Levi.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Sabes que puedo conducir.

—No, Levi. No me gusta en serio que manejes en tu estado.

—Un taxi entonces.

—No, el taxista no hará nada en un caso de emergencia. Por favor, sólo será poco tiempo, Zeke te llevará al chequeo y luego te traerá de regreso. Sólo así sentiré que estás seguro —le dijo cogiéndole las manos y mirando con súplica.

Ojos dorados, brillantes y gritando que le rogaba.

—Maldito tramposo, con esa cara.

—Por favor...

Ya cuando menos lo esperaba, se encontraba en el auto con Zeke, el día anterior había despedido a Eren antes de que se retirara hasta el aeropuerto, y hablaron un poco por Whatsapp la noche anterior. No le había escrito aún al castaño, pues era claro que estaría ocupado por el momento.

Ahora el rubio, como casi siempre, era quien hablaba sobre cualquier tontería que le llegara a la mente, Levi sólo escuchaba y contestaba monosílabos.

—¿Y ya le escogieron un nombre?

—Eren y yo pensamos en Björn si es niño, Ragna si es niña. Odell también es buena opción, porque serviría sea niño o niña.

—Vaya, resulta que también te gustó la cultura nórdica como a Eren.

—Sí, bueno, le cogí el gusto pues era de lo que más me hablaba en un principio. Parece un experto en mitología nórdica y se me hizo muy interesante —contestó a recordar como a Eren parecía brillarle la mirada cada vez que hablaba de eso.

Ya iban a llegar, el semáforo se colocó en rojo y Zeke tuvo que detenerse. Levi sintió a su hijo moverse, y sus manos terminaron en ese lugar donde sintió una de las pataditas.

—¿Se mueve mucho? —notó que el rubio lo miraba curioso luego de descubrirlo acariciándose el vientre.

—A veces anda activo, otros días más tranquilo.

—¿Puedo tocar? —acercó su mano.

El de cabellos negros asintió dejando que la mano más grande se colocara en la parte superior del vientre redondo.

—No, él se estaba moviendo por acá —cogió la mano para apoyarla en el lugar exacto. Recibió otra patada—. Allí está.

El rubio sonrió con verdadera alegría, disfrutando del primer contacto que tenía con su sobrino, uno que tuvo que disolverse por el cambio del semáforo indicándole que podían continuar su camino.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho a que lo atendieran, el chequeo fue rápido. Levi le envió la información detallada de los resultados a Eren por Whastapp además de fotos de las ecografías, ya estaban de regreso.

—Ah, por cierto. ¿Te importaría dejarme en la casa de mi tío? Me invitaron a almorzar, su casa no está tan lejos.

—Sí, por supuesto —aceptó el rubio—. Dime por dónde ir.

Levi explicó la ruta y sin darse cuenta terminó abriendo nuevamente la carpeta donde estaba la ecografía.

—Extrañaba verte sonreír —soltó el rubio.

—La verdad estoy feliz —admitió Levi mirando aún la ecografía impresa. Su pequeño bebito había crecido bastante, y que la imagen captara una silueta tan perfecta le llenó de emoción.

Al observar el perfil captado por ultrasonido se preguntó si esa diminuta naricita se parecería más a la suya o a la de Eren.

—Te invitaré un helado —declaró el rubio de pronto. Levi notó que estaba siendo observado mientras que él miraba como idiota la ecografía impresa.

—No es necesario —le dijo

—¿Ni siquiera si es de vainilla con dulce de leche y un poco de coco?

Levi lo miró, pensativo y tentado a dar una respuesta positiva. Era sorprendente como después de tantos años su cuñado recordara su sabor favorito de helado.

—Tu mirada brilla, así que es un sí —dijo aparcando en la heladería que estaba en esa esquina—. No llevará mucho tiempo, aún puedes llegar a lo de tu tío. Espera por mí en la mesa.

Levi se sentó en una mesa cercana al auto. Esperó un poco por su helado y Zeke volvió con un par de tazas de helado. El azabache agradeció el gesto llevándose la primera cucharada a la boca.

—Me alegra que Eren esté en esa conferencia —expresó con alegría Jaeger, como si le enorgulleciera los pasos agigantados en la carrera de su hermano.

—También me alegra —probó otro bocado, el helado estaba riquísimo—. Lo merece, se ha esforzado mucho en este posgrado y eso sin duda lo va a ayudar.

—Realmente lo digo porque extrañé mucho pasar tiempo a solas contigo. Mirar tus bonitos ojos, escuchar tu hermosa risa...

Levi sintió una horrible tensión en el momento, o más bien se ofendió de oír tal cosa. La sensación reconfortante se volvía ahora tan desagradable en cuestión de segundos.

—No has entendido una mierda entonces. ¿No estabas de nuevo con Pieck? ¿Necesitas entonces irrespetar a toda persona que se te acerque?

—Levi, no te pongas así —le cogió la mano, a lo que el pequeño hombre gestante se levantó bruscamente, furioso y ofendido.

Un mareo le hizo paralizarse, sintió los ojos pesados, la boca seca, ademas de una terrible y desconcertante debilidad.

—¿Q-qué me diste? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, a punto de caerse de bruces.

—¡Levi! —exclamó Zeke sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos antes de que el cuerpo de Levi chocara contra el suelo—. Tranquilo, respira...

—Señor, ¿todo bien? —un hombre de la otra mesa se acercó preocupado.

—Por favor, ayúdeme. Es mi cuñado, se estaba sintiendo un poco mal y por eso le compré un dulce. Está embarazado.

Levi pronunció un muy suave "ayuda", pero desgraciadamente el otro hombre presente no lo escuchó.

—Tranquilo, Levi. Te pondrás bien, te llevaré con Eren y descansarás.

Maldito... Mentiroso de mierda, pensaba Levi, trataba de decirlo, pero no le era posible gesticular, ni tampoco emitir algún sonido para formar esas ácidas palabras.

— Por favor... —dijo por fin un poco más fuerte, el cansancio y el aturdimiento apoderándose de su consciencia.

—Ayúdeme a subirlo al auto. Ya te pondrás bien Levi.

Todo daba vueltas, la vista se oscurecía ademas de hacerse borrosa, incluso dejaba de escuchar, de percibir. Estaba por perder el conocimiento para cuando lo recostaron en los asientos traseros.

—Por favor... —rogó antes de desmayarse.

Por favor, que no dejaran que ese demente se lo llevara.

.

Eren le escribió a Levi su décimo mensaje en el día, y al notar que ni ese ni los nueve anteriores le habían llegado se rindió, convenciéndose de que el celular de su querido esposo estaba estropeado o puede que se le haya olvidado ponerlo a cargar. Bueno, no era para tanto, podría llamarlo al teléfono fijo que tenían en casa.

Marcó el número ilusionado y esperó.

«Hola. Soy Eren Jaeger, si me buscas a mí o a mi esposo Levi puedes dejar un mensaje y te llamaremos luego»

—Hola, Levi. Es otro día extrañándote a ti y al bebé, pero en poco tiempo vamos a estar juntos —dijo cariñoso esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿De nuevo olvidaste cargar tu celular? Vaya, menos mal que no estoy en aprietos y te tenga que llamar en medio de un secuestro... Ya, tranquilo, no hablo en serio —rió—. Mi vuelo es al mediodía de mañana, te volveré a llamar antes de subir al avión. Te amo mucho.

Al finalizar el mensaje dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama del hotel. Volvió su chat de Whatsapp con Levi sólo para ver la última foto que le compartió su esposo; la ecografía de su bebé. Joder, estaba tan ilusionado, en unos pocos meses ya lo iba a tener en sus brazos.

Bloqueó su celular para soltarse la corbata del cuello. Le daban tiempo de descansar un poco antes de su próxima conferencia, tras mirar su reloj notó que tenía al rededor de cuatro horas para llegar a la próxima sala, podría dormir un poco, no obstante tuvo mas ganas de ir al centro comercial que había en frente del hotel donde se hospedaba ahora, compraría alguna cosa para Levi y su bebito.

Decidido compro las cosas, siguió con la siguiente conferencia. A eso de las ocho de la noche estuvo totalmente libre y de nuevo en el hotel, reviso el teléfono y ni rastro de Levi. ¿De verdad estaba dañado su celular entonces?

Tomo una ducha refrescante y volvió a llamar al fijo de su casa, el mensaje grabado del buzón de voz lo volvía a recibir.

—Hola, mi Levi. Soy yo de nuevo, ¿le ocurre algo a tu celular? Bueno te llamaba para decirte que me fue estupendo hoy, y también te compre algo a ti, no me pude resistir, y algo para nuestro Odell, je, le llamo así porque cada día me gusta mas ese nombre. ¿Quieres que te envíe las fotos al correo? En fin, ya nos veremos mañana en la tarde, te amo mucho. Si puedes llámame luego de escuchar esto.

Tras dejar el mensaje se dispuso a guardar sus documentos, apuntes y todo lo importante. Era mejor adelantar esto del equipaje. Al finalizar ceno algo y luego se echo a dormir.

La mañana siguiente se le fue volando, todavía no recibió respuestas de Levi. ¿Acaso lo estaba ignorando? ¿Estaría molesto porque le hizo ir con Zeke a su consulta?

Volvió a llamarlo. De nuevo buzón de voz.

—Levi, soy yo de nuevo. ¿Estas molesto conmigo? Vale, lo siento, quizá no debí ser insistente con eso de que te llevara mi hermano. Te voy a compensar cuando lleguemos, ¿que tal si vamos a tu restaurante favorito? Debo consentirte como es debido. En unas cuantas horas estaré en casa.

Al finalizar su mensaje marco esta vez a su hermano, comúnmente Levi se hacia notar molesto si estaba cerca de Zeke, por lo que quizá le diera respuestas. Este si le atendió la llamada.

—Hey, ¿Que tal, hermanito? ¿Te fue bien en eso de las conferencias?

—Si, estuvo genial. Oye, ¿Que tal estuvo Levi ayer? ¿De casualidad se veía molesto o algo así?

—Bueno, no es tan sencillo saberlo. Tu has visto que hay días en la que tiene ese rostro temible y ya —escucho a su hermano reír—. Pero no, ayer incluso lo vi sonreír por ver las ecografias.

—Ya. ¿Y lo dejaste en casa, no?

—No.

—¿Eh? ¿Por que no? Dijiste que no había problema en llevarlo de regreso —dijo ya nervioso. ¿Le paso algo de regreso? Se iba a morir...

—Ya, Eren, tranquilo. Lo deje en donde su tío, me dijo que debía visitarlo o algo así —Eren pudo escuchar al otro lado de la línea un pequeño golpeteo de un objeto metálico—. Bueno, hermanito, tengo que dejarte porque estoy cocinando. Voy a tener una cita, deséame suerte.

—Vale, luego llamare a su tío. Adiós.

Suspiro, se estaba poniendo nervioso por no saber de Levi desde hace casi un día.

La ansiedad le duro en todo el vuelo y en el regreso a su casa, ademas de que al entrar al departamento parecía que esa misma angustia aumentaba. Vio los mensajes sin abrir en el teléfono fijo, aunque lo que mas le alarmaba era el hecho de que estaba la ropa seca aun colgada, se notaba que era del día anterior.

Levi hacia parte de la colada los sábados, en la mañana, ya era domingo, las tres de la tarde, a esas alturas ya Levi tendría todo impecablemente doblado. Esto solo le decía que no había dormido el día anterior allí.

Tenía el corazón como loco y decidió calmarse. Respirar profundo. Vamos, que pudo haberse quedado a dormir con Kenny, tal vez Levi tuvo un ataque repentino hormonal, se enojo con el y por eso se quedo en la casa de su tío.

Le mando un mensaje a Kenny, le temblaban los dedos al hacerlo y como tuvo que borrar varias veces porque su nerviosismo no le dejaba escribir siquiera bien, decidió llamarlo.

No le atendió a la primera, tampoco a la segunda, a la tercera vez Eren ya entonces se estaba subiendo al auto para el mismo ir a buscarlo. Estaba al limite máximo de velocidad permitido, pues estaba desesperado y no era momento para que tuviera que lidiar con la policía. Tenia que ver a Levi, abrazarlo y ver que estaba bien. Llego y toco el timbre, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y tratando de que su corazón alocado se calmara. Tan impaciente se encontraba que estuvo por volver a tocar, pero en eso un hombre de cabello rubio y liso le abrió la puerta.

Uri Reiss lo observo con preocupación, apartándose en seguida para dejarle pasar.

—Eren, ¿Que te paso? Te ves pálido, toma asiento —dijo cerrando la puerta después de que el castaño pasara.

—Y-yo... —no podía hablar bien, la garganta la tenia seca. Estaba caminando en círculos.

—Espera, te traeré un agua.

Mientras que el rubio se retiraba de la sala, Eren desesperado buscaba el rostro de Levi por algún lado, solo lo pudo encontrar en una fotografía impresa y colgada en la pared, esa que se tomaron el día de su boda junto a Uri y Kenny, estaba cerca de otra foto parecida del matrimonio de la sobrina de Uri con una muchacha alta y de cabello castaño. Eren tomo asiento y espero, respirando profundo.

El rubio le entrego el vaso de agua, Eren lo vació en segundos.

—¿Viniste a buscar a la pequeña rata? —oyó a Kenny Ackerman entrando a la sala, este vivía y trabajaba en esa casa haciendo restauraciones en el garage, Uri vivía con él desde hacia varios años—. Te agradezco que hayas llamado tantas veces mientras que trabajaba, pero ya ves —Kenny no continuaba al ver el rostro pálido de Eren.

—¿No esta Levi entonces...? ¿De casualidad no se quedo la noche anterior acá?

Kenny lo miro con seriedad, desconcertado, pero aun en calma.

—Ayer Uri preparo algo para que almorzáramos, pero esperamos y esperamos con un par de idiotas y nunca se presento.

Eren no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos captaban. ¿Nunca llego?

—Eso es imposible, mi hermano lo acerco acá, tuvo que haber llegado —busco una respuesta en Uri, pues este no seria capaz de jugarle una broma así. Y el rubio negó con la cabeza—. D-disculpen, debo hacer una llamada.

Se levanto rápido y salio de la casa llamando a Zeke, quien se tardo en contestarle.

—Hey, Eren.

—Nada de "hey" —dijo enojado—. Dime, ¿exactamente donde dejaste a Levi? —preguntaba cabreado mientras que caminaba mirando las otras casas. No tenia paciencia, estaba asustado.

—Levi me dijo que lo dejara en la esquina de la calle Sina-104, y que podía caminar desde allí. ¿Por que? —dijo esta vez el rubio, sonando preocupado—. ¿Que pasa?

Levi debió caminar como 15 casas bajando la calle. Se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos dorados divisaron un objeto en medio del césped entre dos casas del conjunto residencial.

—¿Eren? ¿Que paso con Levi? —exigió saber Zeke, pero Eren corto la llamada al agacharse.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de desesperación, le temblaban las manos al recoger ese celular que no tenia la batería puesta siquiera. Sabía muy bien que era el celular de Levi porque esa carcasa era personalizada.

Volvió casi corriendo a la casa del tío de Levi, a entrar sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

—Es definitivo... —dijo el castaño, la voz temblandole. Quería morirse ahí mismo, no podía siquiera imaginar cuanto miedo podría de estar pasando Levi—. Alguien se llevo a Levi...

...Continuara...

**N/A: **hey, esto se lo debía a una chica por un sorteo. Se supone que esto era un oneshot, pero como ven esta super largo, mas de 10k palabras. Aun le falta a esto, por eso lo corte en dos partes, podría haber incluso un capitulo extra para después, ya veremos, solo si ustedes quieren.

Disculpen las faltas de acentuación en la ultima parte, porque es que el teclado que estoy usando ahora se le daño esa tecla, así que despues en mi casa cuando pueda lo arreglare.

Ya tengo avanzada una parte del capitulo dos.

Dejo un espacio publicitario para recomendar un fic que me encanta, esta en emisión y fue mejor de lo que tenía en expectativas. Se llama "Por cien dolares" escrito por Luna de Acero ( LunaDeAcero7 en Wattpad) es una historia que te hace tener muchísimas emociones, altos y bajos, en serio que es mi favorita de las que he leído en su perfil. Vayan a su perfil que no se van a arrepentir uwu

Si llegaron hasta acá, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Para el proximo capitulo traigan algunos pañuelitos.

Puedes dejarme comentarios y votar. ¿Quien ahora estará odiando al macaco tira piedras?

Bye bye~


End file.
